


Sleepy

by findmeinthevoid



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, platonic/romantic - Freeform, this is like my specialty at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Chat is tired during patrol one nightplatonic/romantic Ladynoir fluff





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill for "I just feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen." with ladynoir

“Hey, Ladybug?”

“Yeah?” Ladybug turned to see her partner yawn widely.

“How much longer do we have to stay for patrol?”

She blinked.

“Well, uh, however long we usually stay?” she responded dubiously. “Why, something wrong?”

Chat shook his head.

“Do you mind if I lean on you for a bit?” he asked.

“Yeah...sure,” she allowed. “Everything okay?”

“Jus’ a bit tired...” he mumbled, leaning into the curve between her shoulders and neck. She resisted the impulse to jerk away when his hair tickled her neck.

“Did you not sleep well last night?” she asked. “I know there was that akuma, but...”

He shook his head slightly.

“M-mm...I guess I just never got the chance to catch up on any sleep,” he responded tiredly.

“If you’re feeling tired, it’s fine if you want to go home, I mean, y’know, instead of sleeping on me,” she suggested.

“No,” he replied quickly, then caught himself. “I mean, I want to stay with you.”

“And what if you fall asleep and I leave?” she pointed out.

“You wouldn’t,” he said.

The bluenette stopped.

“And what makes you say that?” she asked, half teasing, half genuinely questioning.

He shrugged.

“I just feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen.”

Ladybug blinked curiously.

“Do you not feel safe at home?” she asked, concerned.

“Not that...it’s lonely at home,” he admitted softly, nuzzling into her neck.

She softened.

“You’re an only child, then? Don’t your parents ever help you?”

“...meh,” he mumbled, sounding more and more tired. “I like being with you, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug didn’t really have anything to say to that, but she did her best to get her response across by wrapping her arms around him in the closest thing to a hug that wasn’t extremely awkward in this position. She rested her chin against his head and sighed softly.

“Goodnight, Kitty,” she murmured to him. He hummed very softly in reply.

Soon enough, Chat was snoring quietly and Ladybug felt her own eyelids start to droop. She was debating calling it a night and going home to sleep in her own bed, but one glance at her comrade’s slumbering form was all it took to convince her to stay right here.

But, really, with one of her best friends sleeping beside her in a pseudo-embrace and the magnificent city of lights sprawling out beneath them, she wasn’t missing out on a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts @writing-from-the-void on tumblr


End file.
